


100 Fan Character Creator

by Remy_Raven_Reyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: All characters - Freeform, F/M, OC sorted, fan create characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Raven_Reyes/pseuds/Remy_Raven_Reyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fans give me a name and I make them a 100 Character for that name. All I need is a name, age, gender, and if you want them shipped with a girl or guy. And I make a short about them. Back from Hiatus. Be patient and I will get to yours :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joey Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Fans give me a name and I make them a 100 Character for that name. All I need is a name, age, gender, and if you want them shipped with a girl or guy. And I make a short about them. Back from Hiatus. Be patient and I will get to yours :)

Joey Wilson

Job-Satellite Engineer Genius

Reason for lock up- Fist fight with head satellite engineer over one of your satellites. You wanted to send it into orbit around the earth to try to pick up some images of the ground, (The ground being your dream to see) and you were denied.

Best friend- Raven Reyes,you both were engineering geniuses and had nothing but respect for each other until you were locked up. She would come see you and Finn regularly.

On the ground- When you get there you can’t believe your eyes, it is everything you have ever dreamed. As the days go by old things are found, particularly an old van, found by Finn.You have him take you to it so you can dismantle it. You try to get the antenna and the radio from it to fix the broken radio on the drop ship, you work with Monty to do it, but to no avail.

Your love interest- Monty Green. You never thought you would like someone so scrawny and nerdy but as you and him work on the radio together you start to feel something you cannot explain, he becomes a good friend. When he goes missing before the grounder war you feel like you are having a heart attack but no idea why. You've become attached to him comforting you, or maybe his moonshine, or maybe both.

First kiss- At mount weather when you two are reunited.


	2. Amber Geist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I am doing a small thing for fans of my Bellarke facebook fan page. Fans give me a name and I make them a 100 Character for that name. All I need is a name and then I come up with:  
> -Your Ark job  
> -Reason you were locked up  
> -Your character best friend and why you two are best friends  
> -What you do when you get to the ground, like what job you have  
> -Character you are shipped with  
> -Where and when your first kiss happens with the character you are shipped with
> 
> I'm happy to do one for any of you. They get longer as I go. All Characters get one one shot.
> 
> (Will not take ship request because every girl will ask for Bellamy)

Amber Geist

Job- Medical Herb Grower

Reason for lock up- You took some medical herbs to make some illegal substances and got caught selling said substances to the black market dealer of the Ark, Nigel.

Best Friend- Monty Green. Your family and his ran the medical herb unit. He is the closest person to you and you consider him family since you are sure your family, (aka mom and dad) aren’t really your parents.He is the one that got you into making substances like moonshine. You blame Jasper Jordan, Monty’s friend for your lock up because he left a trail that lead to all 3 of you getting locked up.

On the ground- You don’t see the big deal of why everyone is so bloody excited but your just happy you are no longer in lock up. On the ground you start making moonshine again and distribute it along with jobi nuts when you find out they cause hallucinations. Bellamy does not like it but at least he does not yell at you for it like princess Clarke does. Needless to say you don’t like either and you don’t care about which is in charge. You spend most your time tripping on the ground to escape your feelings, until Jasper yells at you for it.

Love interest- Surprisingly is Jasper Jordan. You hate his guts and still blame him for your lock up and you getting sent to the ground. That is until one day when you were hiking and nearly got a grounder arrow to the skull. He had seen the grounder and tackled you to the ground just in time, saving your life. But then he starts to act funny around you, like he is in charge of you. You hate it.

First kiss-One day Jasper takes your jobi nuts you were about to eat and tosses them into the fire. Pissed you get up and start shoving and cursing at him until he screams, “You don’t need them Amber! Stop running from everything with them! You don’t need them!” You start to cry and walk away knowing he’s right. But he grabs your arm and pulls you into a kiss.


	3. Carter Easton

Carter Easton

Job -Guard in training. You were really never a tough girl to start with but it just so happens your dad was leader of the guard.

Lock up-You got in a fight with a fellow guard (aka Bellamy Blake) who was higher up on the guard chain. He was teaching you the basics of an inspection and picking on you. Being already pissed enough about being one of the only girls in the guard, and the youngest girl there. (You never wanted to be a guard but your father pushed you into it.) All of the fellow cadets were boys who would pick on you. That day had been a particularly bad day with your father calling you weak after you had been working your ass off. Bellamy called you incompetent and you snapped. Punching him right in the mouth, making his lip bleed and sending him to the floor because of how caught off guard he was.

Best friend- Octavia Blake. You meet her in lock up and become fast friends because of your tough and freedom loving nature you have developed under a life of listening to your father. You have no idea she is related to the asshole you got locked up because of until you are on the ground.

The ground- When you get to the ground you can’t help but run wild as this being your first real chance of freedom. No dad there telling you what to do. You love it. You and Octavia are part of the group that leaves camp first to go look for mount weather. But instead of Jasper being the one to save her from the snake in the water you do. You have grown to love Octavia as a sister so you jump into the water for her with zero hesitation. You get her to shore in time but you are not as lucky as the snake grabs you by your waist by it’s mouth and tries to drown you. You are saved by a gun, as the snake is hit with a bullet. The river not being too far from camp, Bellamy heard his sister scream and came running. He helps Octavia over to Clarke and after seeing the snake dead jumps in to get you as you are panicking and almost drowning.

Love interest- Bellamy Blake. You do not care that he saved your life, you are not even thankful. He takes the snake back to camp to cook and feed people. Where he starts his whole “take off your bands for food.” You refuse to as Clarke has said the ark is dying and you care about the lives up there. But you are starving.

First kiss- You are laying by yourself away from the warmth of the fire. You are soaked and freezing from jumping in the river with your clothes on, but you can't bare being by the fire because of the smell of food. You feel a jacket being put over your shoulders as you look up and see the devil himself. He hands you a stick with meat on it and you shake your head. “Go float yourself Blake, I’m not taking off my band” you say. “You don’t have to… This is payback. For saving my sisters life.” He says. You take it and devour it. He’s smiling at you and you don’t know why, but it’s making you mad. “What fucker?!” You say still not liking him one bit.   
“Nothing brat, just thinking of how fun it would be to give you a reason to be pissed at me”  
With that, he kisses you, you turn red, it being your first kiss since you were locked up at an early age. He smirks as he pulls away and walks off. Obviously fucking with you and trying to make you mad. But you can’t help it. You are mad. You want to wring that arrogant asses neck.


	4. Rose Brooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yours was fun to write, I hope you like it.

Rose Brooks

Job- you were a DJ. You ran the rec radio on the Ark. Which was not an easy job because it’s not like the Ark had a lot of songs in their records, cause ya know, up in space.But you loved your job, you loved the music. You loved how high of notes some singers could hit, and in your free time you would try to sing to. Not that you thought you were any good or knew how to, it was the Ark after all, people hadn’t had sung in generations.

Reason for lock up- You helped Jake Griffin, you had scheduled to help him broadcast his message about the Ark running out of air. You were happy to do it, being a firm believer in “people deserve to know the truth.” But when Jake was caught so were you. You were 16 so they threw you in the sky box.

Best friend- Clarke Griffin. You being one of the only other people who knew Jake’s message were thrown into the same cell as Clarke. You two became friends slowly but surely. You both had the same beliefs and a love for art, your’s music, hers drawing. You become sisters.

On the ground- you are with Clarke almost all the time. You help try to find mount weather and help take care of Jasper after he is speared. You know you are not much help but you do the best you can and she appreciates it.

Love interest- Wells Jaha. You admire that he got himself locked up to come down for Clarke. You love how brave he is. But you know he has a thing for Clarke and besides he was the prince of the Ark, no way he’d like you. You see why Clarke is upset with him, but you don’t think it was him. After the night you spend in that van with Finn, Clarke, and Wells, you are sure it wasn't him.

First kiss- You confront him about Jake. He doesn't answer so you get mad. “Don’t you think Clarke deserves to know the truth! You think you are protecting her but you are not! She needs you Wells! She needs her friend to give her the truth! You are not the only one that feels alone from this!” you scream. He pulls you into a kiss not knowing how else to quiet you down so you are not heard. It’s a gentle one, even tho he is mad at you, he is gentle. You’re head is spinning as he says, “Friends protect each other, I am not telling her. Just like I do not say how I think I feel for you at camp. So Murphy does not go after you. I like you Rose, I listen to you sing, and I feel like I'm not as alone”


	5. Jay Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first boy one I've done, hope you like it.

Jay Charles

Job-Agriculture on the Ark, your family grows food.

Reason for lock up- You gave a starving little boy’s family more rations of corn then you were suppose to.

Best friend- Jasper Jordan and Monty Green. You know them before and in lock up. You find them both intelligent and fun but they’re stupidity about making moonshine brings the question to your thoughts that if you think they are smart, how smart are you actually.

On the ground- You are fascinated by all the plants, even with your job on the Ark you have never seen an 8th of all the plants that are there on the ground. You find it amazing to see so many plants with abundant usages. You are in charge of figuring out what plants are safe to eat and you do a fantastic job until the jobi nut fiasco.

Love interest- Octavia. You know Jasper has a major crush on her but you can’t help it. You find her gorgeous, you love her freedom. You fall for her the night she goes butterfly chasing and ends up in that field of butterflies. 

First kiss-Bet you thought I was going to say field of butterflies? Nope. You see Atom kiss her there and for the first time in your calm life you feel utter and complete rage. But being the peaceful guy you are, you walk away. Your first kiss with her is after she free’s Lincoln. You are incredibly high and hyper and she kisses you to try to get you to stay in one place. It was a great kiss, surprisingly full of passion. Maybe she found you adorable. After you come down you remember it but can’t decide if it was real or not. So you have no idea what to do.


	6. Alisha King

Alisha king

Job-CO2 scrubber maintenance, it was important, you helped keep the Ark with oxygen. You were working class and lived in one of the most crummy sectors of the Ark, where it often got cold

Reason for lock up- You were framed. A bomb was placed in an air vent you were working on. When it went off it destroyed some important wiring that ran to the scrubbers. You were suppose to have a trial so you could prove it wasn't you, that was a year ago, you've been rotting in your cell, you never got your trial. In your time in the sky box you have become a bit of a bad ass. You are known for breaking another chicks nose because she stole your rations.

Best friend- Murphy. In lock up after you beat the crap out of that one girl Murphy was impressed to see you, a girl, hold your own against that girl and her friends. You became fast friends as you started to realize people feared Murphy. He was a dick and a bit of a rage person. But when you were around him, no one would dare to fuck with your food again.

On the ground- You are still upset you never got your trial. You find out it was because of the Jake Griffin fiasco, it was around the time he got floated. You figured that the council thought of you as a lowly worker that it didn't matter to let you just sit there in lock up for a crime you didn't commit. Needless to say you are angry. You are one of the first ones to take off your wristband and embrace “whatever the hell we want!” After all you have no one up on the Ark of any importance to you. You become fast friends with Bellamy Blake and help in force his laws

Love interest- Bellamy Blake, damn he was hot. And you couldn't resist a guy with so much power.

First kiss- Fairly short after you get to the ground. In episode two you are the chick seen kissing him in the beginning. That was your first kiss with him as the night before, which was full of hot sweaty passion didn't really have you wanting to kiss him. You were worried about getting attached so you refused to let him kiss you at all that night, playing it off as teasing. In the morning you can't resist anymore and think “what the hell? It’s just one kiss.”


	7. Marely Sotorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This made me cry to write. OC and Miller

Marley Sotorious

Job- Culinary tech. You loved your job, you loved to cook, and it was always fun and trying to make Ark food edible, let alone taste good.

Reason for lock up- You gave extra rations to some kids. They were your rations but you still broke the law so the sky box was what awaited you.

Best friend- Miller, you meet him on the ground. You knew him by name from lock up but never talked to him there. You were a solo person in lock up but never failed to break the law, still giving away your rations to those smaller than you.

On the ground- You've heard about earth your whole life, and you are beyond excited. What are you most excited about? Meat! There was no real meat up on the Ark but from what you've heard in history classes it was amazing. The first night Bellamy brings back food you just literally devour it. Miller laughs, his first time talking to you. He’s heard about you, the girl who always gave her rations. He likes you, admires your kindness. And out of his kindness he gives you his piece of meat that night. You feel guilty but take it anyway. Ever since that you are friends. You go hunting with him and Bellamy regularly and are in charge of the cooking down on earth.

Love interest- I’m guessing you know who, it’s Miller. You love how strong he is, you admire him for it. But in truth he is not your type, he always just seems to strong, so tough, that even if you did have feelings for you he wouldn't return them.

First kiss- When the radio is finally up you are ecstatic. You get to talk to your mom and dad finally. Everyone seems happy about talking to their folks. Except for Miller. Why? You soon learn that he has agreed to talk to the parents of children the grounders have killed, in place of Bellamy. You listen in on one. A parent screams “My baby! My baby!” Over and over again in tears. Yet through the whole thing Miller is strong and he comforts the mother that lost her child far too soon, until the radio disconnects. A minute of static, Miller still standing there, looking at the screen. You put a hand on his shoulder as you realize tears are streaming down his face. “I didn't think it would be so hard Mar,” (Mar his nickname for you) “I didn't think it would be so hard.” He says in pain. You can’t help but hug him, this man, that was always strong was breaking right in front of you. “I can’t do this alone anymore.” He says through tears. “You are not alone,” you say tears streaming down your face now to. “I am here with you.” You say as you kiss him.


	8. Brooke Van Damme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually very sad and tragic. OC and Atom

Job- Guard. Girls normally aren't guards but you are. You are high ranking for your age of 16. Kane’s wife, as a favor to your mom, helped you get a trial as a guard and you were good at it and proved yourself to the guard commander. You road through training easily and climbed to your rank without much work. You were lucky.

 

Reason for lock up-Your luck runs out when you refused to restrain Charlotte when her parents were floated.You couldn't bring yourself to do it. And when you saw a guard get a little too rough with her for your liking you punched him in the face.

 

Best friend- Charlotte. She began to look up to you in the sky box. You became like a big sister to her and you grew to love her. You protected her from the other delinquents. 

 

On the ground- You are excited but you do not go crazy like others, you have someone you want to protect more, Charlotte. You watch her have fun. You stay quiet and try to keep out of trouble. Try to keep Charlotte out of trouble. That day she runs from camp because she can’t take Jasper's screams, you follow her. It’s the first time you've been outside the camp. When you find her Bellamy had just accidentally threw his ax at her. Your pissed as you go up and push him. “The hell!” you scream at him. Needless to say you don’t like him, and he’s not fond of you, but you and Charlotte go hunting with him. 

 

Love interest-Atom. You like how sweet and kind he is. For one of Bellamy’s dumb ass cronies, he was ok. He didn't seem to like violence like the others. You had heard about Bellamy tying him to a tree a couple days back, you are amazed that he is so calm and forgiving towards Bellamy after that. That he still listens to Bellamy.

 

First kiss- You get split up from Charlotte and Bellamy when the acid fog comes. You and atom find a cave just barely in time but you are freaking out for Charlotte. That was your little sister after all.

 

“I’m going out to find them” you say. Bringing your hand inside the sleeves of jacket so the acid doesn't eat em.

 

“Whoa are you insane? You can’t do that! You can’t go out there!” Atom yells. 

 

“It’s Charlotte! I’m going to find her!” you scream and kick him as he grabs you.

 

“Your just like Bellamy! Quit being unreasonable!” he says not letting you go out.

 

You start to cry, you don’t know what you will do without her. He sighs.

 

“Give me your jacket. I’ll use it for more cover… I’ll go out and find her…. get her somewhere safe. ok?” he says.

 

You nod in shock. He goes out. When the fog clears you go out looking for him and Charlotte. You find him on the ground. Burned alive by the acid. He fell, and you jacket that he was using to cover his face he had dropped and couldn't find in the fog.

 

The sight of him makes you scream. You run and bend beside him. You are crying and shaking. 

 

“It’s… ok…” He says trying to get you to stop. He’s blind so he obviously can’t see you, but he knows its you. “Please don’t cry Brooke...please” 

You kiss him. Knowing he is good as dead. Guilt racks your body, this was all your fault, he came out to find Charlotte for you. Your sobbing as he smiles under your kiss. 

 

"It's not the worst way to die, " he says with the small laugh he can manage. "In the arms of a beautiful and caring girl...I envy Charlotte, she has someone... that would do anything for her."

 

You stroke his hair as his breathing slows to a stop.


	9. Jessica Phillips The Bird in a Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for a fan on my other site, I hope she loves it. It is by far one of my favorites so far. I seem to be getting better at this. Anyway hope you all enjoy it. It's OC and Wells. And remember if you want one of your own just comment leaving me a name for your character. I then come up with  
> Job-  
> Reason for lock up-  
> Best friend-  
> On the ground-  
> Love interest-  
> First kiss-

Job- Zero G mechanic in training. You were only 15 years old at the time so they would not actually let you start really working as one. They thought you were still a bit too young to go out of the Ark, like Raven to fix things. But they let you train because your dad was a zero g mechanic, one of the best before he died from a leak in his space suit..

 

Best friend- Raven Reyes. She considered you her protege and little sister. And she was your best friend, mentor, and the closest thing you had ever had to a mother. You learned everything you know from her and you've been friends since you were in diapers.

 

Reason for lock up-you pulled a Finn, well actually truth be told, he pulled a you. You did it first after all. You went on a spacewalk because you were dying to know what it felt like. It was your dream ever since you were little and over the years that dream grew as Raven told you what it was like out there. You longed to be outside of the cage that was the Ark and fly free. And you did, and it was amazing. Until you got caught and they threw you in the sky box, in an even smaller cage.

 

On the ground- You are pretty silent. You don’t really have anyone to talk to, Finn who use to be a good friend had the audacity to flirt with girls. And all you could think about was how hurt Raven would be if she saw this shit. You often just stare up at the sky and watch birds fly. 

 

Love interest-Wells Jaha. Clarke was mad at him for whatever reason and would never let him go with her. So instead, he would sit by you and talk. You both seemed to hate Finn, so that was good. But you never really saw him as anymore than someone to pass time with.

 

First kiss-

 

“You know every time I see you, you are staring up at the sky. Is it the Ark? Someone there you miss?” He asked sitting by you one day.

 

“Yeah...my best friend...knowing her tho she’s probably already found out we've been sent down and is trying to find a way to come down her self.” You say with a faith filled smile.

 

“Whoa….that’s the first time I've ever seen you do that before Wells says with a laugh. You get kind of pink over the fact that he’s laughing at you, you must look annoyed because he stops.

 

“I...uh… don’t mean anything bad by it. I just didn't know you had any other face then bored angry. It’s…. quite beautiful though… the way your face just lit up.”

 

Silence.

 

“So um...your best friend….you really love her huh?” he asks. You look at him confused. “Well, it’s just… that when you talked about her you seemed so happy and… you never are...and maybe...that’s because… you’re missing half of yourself, the half that's with her” he tries to explain and then he shakes his head as if to say “forget it”

 

“I understand what you’re saying…” you finally say. “Raven is like family to me...maybe you’re right…” You had wondered why you felt so bad, so empty down here. And your pretty sure Wells finally just gave you your answer why.

 

“Me and her use to dream about being zero g mechanics together. We use to dream we were birds. We hoped and prayed for the day that we would be free of our cages and we could fly away together….Finally free.” You say smiling, remembering. But you are not happy. Tears stream down your face and you start to choke on your own words. 

 

“How young and stupid we were. Neither of us will ever be free. We will never get the keys to our cages.” You say closing your eyes. Wells is silent. You almost think he got up and left when you hear his voice. You open your eyes.

 

“I don’t think you guys were stupid at all. You think it’s impossible to be free but look at where we are Jessica. We are on earth, we have already done the impossible and we continue to do it everyday we survive down here. Nothing is impossible. You can escape your cage, even if you can’t find a key, you can make one.” He says calmly to you staring into your eyes. “The key to your freedom lies in you.” 

What happens next you are unsure who starts, but you are kissing Wells and he is kissing you. And for the second time in your life you know what it means to be weightless and flying free.


	10. Tayla Coleman A fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For another fan on my other site. I hope she likes it. Her character turned out amazingly strong. I love her. OC and Bellamy

Job-Janitor. Its not glamorous but you're from the lower class so you take what you can get. Besides you don’t really mind. When you have such a lame job no one really depends on you for anything important. You are mainly alone on the job and you like that. You love the quiet simplicity of it. Because lord know most of your life wasn't quite or simple at all. Your parents were to of loudest people on the Ark, and they fought all the damn time. And you hated them for it but you still loved them, after all they were still your parents. But they always ended up putting you in the middle of it. And that wasn't any good because siding with one would be like saying you loved that one more than the other. And you just couldn't do that you loved them too much. You didn't have it in you to pick one over the other.

 

Reason for lock up- You finally decide which parent you love more when you walk in on your dad fucking another woman in the bed he shares with your mother. In less than a minute after entering you are across the room beating the living hell out of him as the chick in bed screams. How dare he do that to your mom, to you. How dare he? How dare he?! HOW DARE HE?!  
Is all that runs through your head until you feel two guards grab you and pull you away.

 

That is how you end up with a one way ticket to the sky box. You have hated your father ever since. He tries to visit you, to apologize but you don’t care. You don’t listen or talk until he says one day, “Your mother's dead.” ...What did he just say? You can’t believe your ears. She hadn't had visited you in awhile but you thought she was just sick or something.

 

“She died of a respiratory infection… Your mother would want us to stay together, for us to be there for each other now-” he starts but you cut him off. 

 

“Don’t you dare tell me what mom would have wanted! Like you care about what she would have wanted! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE SHE IS DEAD I WILL FORGIVE YOU!? LIKE IT ALL NEVER HAPPENED!? GO FLOAT YOURSELF!!!” You scream at the top of your lungs. You take a couple deep breaths trying to calm down. Your father is visibly shaking in fear.

 

“I will never, ever forgive you. I don’t want to see or hear you anymore. I don't want you to ever come back here. Do you understand.” You say authoritatively. He nods and leaves.

 

Best friend- Dax. He talks to you after the blow out with your dad. Everyone in the whole sky box had heard you. You make it clear you don’t want to talk about it and he doesn't press the issue. You like him. He knows how to keep his mouth shut unlike others. In a weeks time rumors spread through the whole sky box about you. The guards even find you scary. People avoided you like the plague. Your dad just kept finding more and more ways to fuck up your life it seemed.

 

On the ground- A few days after you were told your mom died you are sent down. You can’t complain. It was better than sitting in your cell, staring at the wall and thinking of your mother. Here was a chance to start fresh, you were not a prisoner anymore. You were not locked up because of your father any more. When the drop ship door opens you are one of the first ones out running. You felt the pain disappearing under your feet. In a few minutes you are almost about to run out of the camp when an arm grabs you.

 

Love interest- Bellamy Blake. He grabs your arm to stop you from leaving camp. 

 

“Whoa there girl, I know you're excited but you should probably stay close.” He says.

 

“Why what does it matter to you?” You snarl. Truth be told you are shocked he had the guts to grab you. Considering you were known as the psycho violent bitch. He didn't look familiar, you've never seen him in lock up.

 

“Well just we have no idea whats down here and your a girl, if you're not careful you’ll be dead in less than a day.” he says with a condescending smirk.

 

Arrogant asshole is what you think of him as you yank your arm away. But you have to admit he’s right. “Fine I’ll stay near the damn drop ship.”

 

First kiss-

 

It’s the first night there. You agree to have your wristband taken off easily. Not wanting to have to deal with the ever growing political war, and not having anything you care about up on the Ark. You wish you could say you regret it, you regret damning the people up there, your father. But you honestly don’t. You feel like a monster as pain floods in while Bellamy and Wells argue. You know your mother wouldn't be at all proud of what you've become. But that doesn't matter, because she was gone… And there was no hope for her coming back., or for you to go back to the sweet girl you use to be before all this. By this time everyone is screaming “What ever the hell we want!” But you are too caught up in thought to care.

 

There's a sudden clap of thunder the rain starts to pour down. An overwhelming sense of calm washes over you suddenly. Like the rain could wash away all the turmoil darkness from you. You tilt your head up and let the rain hit your face. Maybe here, you could really start over, maybe the rain could wash it all away. You snap back to reality and look around. Everyone is enjoying the rain as expected. But one person catches your eye. Bellamy. He isn't screaming or laughing. He’s quite, with his head tilted back just like yours was. As if the rain was the greatest feeling he had ever known. He tilts his head back down and opens his eyes to find you staring at him. He walks over and just kisses you. 

When you look at him in shock for an answer he replies “It’s the ground, a new start. We can do...whatever the hell we want.” You kiss him back, maybe it was a fresh start.


	11. Hellen Carranza Re Purposing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC and Wells kind of angsty

Job- Re purposing circulation. When people die on the Ark, all their possessions go to the re purposing center to be distributed among the living based on need. It was horribly macabre but it was all part of your job. And it was part of life, things needed to be recycled, reused so they wouldn't run out of resources. But you didn't like it. You knew the point in theory. But all that came to your mind was how greedy this really was. The worst part was watching the loved ones faces of the deceased as all the memories of their beloved were taken. It was absolute torture, unless you were a higher up you basically got to keep nothing. The worst day you've experienced on the job was when a little girl name Charlotte freaked out as the only memories of her dead parents were taken. She was already alone, but now… she had nothing, like her parents didn't even exist. You knew the feeling all too well. You hated re purposing. It was just another word for destroying to you. Disrespecting the deceased.

 

Reason for lock up- You watch Charlotte scream and kick and punch at the guards as they take her mothers clothes. You can’t help it when you see a guard prepare to taser her. You lose it. You cannot believe they were really going to taser a little girl. In two steps you are in front of Charlotte and punching the guard in the face.

 

Best friend-Miller. Charlotte is scared of you. When you hit the guard for her you broke his nose. You did it for her but none the less you understand why she is scared. This was the Ark, people don’t do violent things here. But Miller liked you. He understood. He grew very close and protective over you, as if you were family. Later you learn it’s because he does consider you family. Miller had a younger sister, but she died from a virus. It was not something Miller ever talked about so it was hard for you to figure out but you did. And you became attached to him as he became the only family you had in seven years.

 

On the ground- You're not in awe. You look at all the trees and remember what you learned in history. How humans basically cut down almost all of them for materialistic things. You wonder how many decades it will take the people on the Ark to do the same. The same greed up on the Ark was bound to come down to earth. Two men died landing, no one seemed to care, they’re greed for the scenery already overwhelming them.

 

Love interest- Wells Jaha. You hate him. He’s one of the privileged. And you hate him for it. When his mother died he got to keep her things. He got to hold onto the memories of her. Unlike you, all because he was the Chancellor's son.

 

But he is the only one that seems to remember the two dead boys still in the drop ship with you. He takes them out one at a time and starts digging holes for them. You help because that’s who you are.

 

It’s silent until he starts taking off the boys clothing. 

 

“What the hell are you doing!” screaming as you push him back from the bodies.

 

“Re purposing. We can use the extra clothing.” he responds shocked.

 

There was that evil term that you hated so damn much. How dare he? He already had everything he ever wanted up on the Ark. Gifts of the dead. All re purposed items went through the higher class first. Every one else got the scraps. Now he’s doing the same on earth. You slap him across the face as hard as you can and walk away.

 

First kiss- Wells takes the clothes back to camp and Atom tries to grab them. You watch, not shocked at all when the spoiled prince says no. You knew he wanted it for himself.

 

“No it goes to the ones who need it most! Some of these kids don’t even have jackets Atom they will freeze!” He screams. 

 

Your shocked. He’s been so calm till now. Your shocked he’s actually thinking about others. You respect him a little for it. 

 

Bellamy grabs a shirt as Wells get’s more mad.

 

“You want it back? Come and get it Bellamy taunts. Wells sighs and throws the rest of the clothes on the ground for a free for all.

There's a scream of pain as everyone goes to check what it is. It’s Murphy torturing a girl. Before you know whats happening Wells and Murphy are in a full fist fight. Wells wins. But you see Murphy get out a knife. You can’t believe how crazy things have gotten. Before you know it you run over and push Wells out of the way as Murphy lunges forward with the knife. Not that your all that fond of Wells but Murphy is a bat crazy asshole. You feel a sharp pain in your stomach as you fall on top of Wells. He looks like he’s in shock.

“God dammit Murphy you got the girl” Bellamy says helping you up. You realize from pain that the knife is in you side. You let out a scream from the pain. Bellamy carries you to the dropship and Wells follows. He leans down by you trying to check the wound. 

“You still believe there’s nothing wrong with chaos?!” He yells at Bellamy as Bellamy sneers and walks out. 

You're crying, you're scared out of your mind. 

“Its ok, I'm going to wrap some cloth around it to stem the bleeding and keep it in place till Clarke gets here. She’ll know what to do.” He says trying to be calm. He takes off his shirt and rips it up. He starts to wrap it gently around the knife. 

“...Aren't you going to need a shirt?” You ask. He’s kind of hot. He’s got nice muscles you must admit.

“You need it more right now. There’s nothing else to use. So we have to make do and re purpose.” he replies.

You cannot believe he just ripped up his only shirt for you. Re purpose huh…

You kiss him, maybe it’s due from blood loss, maybe its from the sight of his muscles, maybe you are actually starting to like the spoiled prince. You don’t know and you don’t care. You feel like you're dying. Hell you most likely are dying. Might as well make the most of this. Re purpose this moment. Maybe… Just maybe...re purposing isn't that bad you think as you continue to kiss him..


	12. Cassidy Singer Gun Powder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guns are great instruments of power, bombs are great instruments of disaster.  
> Jasper and OC

Job-Chemist. You are a woman of many jobs. Through your specialties as a chemist you help keep the air breathable, water drinkable. And then there is your favorite, gun powder. You make gun powder, and it is your favorite thing in the world. Guns are your favorite thing. why? Because it can give someone who’s helpless and weak the power to turn the tide, change their lives. It can make system workers, poor civilians turn into rebels, kings. Guns were amazing. You always have been fascinated with them, even when you were little and you had learned about them in history. You learned that the Chinese were the ones who invented gunpowder and the first guns. They were geniuses. Before the nuclear apocalypse they were on top. And now? Now no one could hardly remember them, the bombs they had made not only erased their enemies but them as well. That's the lesson you hold in your heart at all times. Guns are fine, they are power, they break down your enemies they are controlled by the hand that wields them. A bomb, isn't controlled by anyone.

 

Reason for lock up- you stole a guards gun. Not for anything dangerous mind you, you weren't stupid. You just took it in the shooting range and tried it out. You had always wanted to hold a gun. To feel that power, the power to take another's life, the power to change your own. It was amazing. The feeling was amazing. It was everything you ever dreamed it would be. When you were little you wanted to be a guard, like your dad was before he died. But girls didn't become guards your mother had said. And girls can't handle that kind of power you were told when you asked the guard commander. Even if your mother had thought you were strong enough to be a guard, no one would ever think you were strong enough for a gun. But you were, and you proved it. And now you were in the sky box because of it. You can’t say you regret it. It was the most amazing thing you had ever felt.

 

On the ground- You are happy to see earth, it looks amazing, not nearly as bad as you had feared. On the ark they would constantly show the footage of the day of the apocalypse. Hundreds of bombs and missiles going off all over the once beautiful planet. It was always painful to watch. The wreckage of the bombs and fires of war had been gone for decades though and everywhere the earth grew back and revived itself from all the death the bombs had caused. Throughout the history of earth one thing rang true, if you are resilient you wills survive. Earth was surviving now. And you were going to survive earth. You were not scared in the least. 

 

Best friend-Bellamy Blake. You are one of the first to offer to hunting with Bellamy. It makes you feel strong. When you learn he has a gun you shock him by knowing the exact type it is. When he runs out of bullets he remembers a talk with you when you told him what you did on the Ark. He asked you for gunpowder and you were happy to oblige to figure out how to make it down here. By the time him and Clarke bring back all the guns you are in heaven. He’s a bit resistant on letting you have a gun, he started to see you as a friend, as another sister and was worried.

 

Love interest-Jasper Jordan. When you and Bellamy got into a fight about whether you should have a gun or not Bellamy was winning. “You have no idea how to handle a gun this size. Your tiny! The recoil will break you Cassidy! You’ll do more damage to yourself then the grounder!” He had said. He was right you were tiny for your age of 16 but dammit you were strong.   
“I’ll teach her how to shoot. And how to handle the recoil.” Jasper had said. Bellamy seemed like he was about to argue. 

 

“I’m small boned compared to you and most the shooters but I do fine. She will to. Let me teach her.” Jasper had replied. And with that, Jasper teaches you how to use a gun. You were a terrible shot and the recoil of the gun knocked the crap out of you no matter what way he told you to hold it. You didn't give up though and Jasper kept helping you every chance he got. Till the virus happened. And everyone started dropping. 

 

First kiss- The grounders were coming and they would all be dead soon. When someone suggests...That a bomb be built. Raven needs your help to do this. She needs you to make gunpowder. But for the first time in your life you don’t want to. Bombs were different then guns. Guns you could control, the only destroyed what you wanted them to. Bombs, bombs were a totally uncontrollable weapon that destroyed everything in its path. Visions of the explosions on the screens of the Ark flash through your head. 

 

“No. I can’t. I won’t” you croak out. But it doesn't matter. You don’t know how but Bellamy talks you into it. You know it’s the 100’s only hope. And before you know it you are heading out with Jasper and Finn running after Raven who took the bomb. Bellamy is sick and the only one who can take the shot is Jasper. But the hands that are normally so steady looking and uncaring on the gun are shaking. He’s scared. And you can tell. If he doesn't make this shot, all of you are as good as dead. He misses. No more bullets left in his gun.

 

Monty runs up and hands him another gun. The pressure is still eating him though despite Monty saying, “You go this.”

 

He misses again. “Did you not hear me say you got this?” Monty says panicking.

 

You place your hand on his shoulder.

 

“Jasper.You can do this.I know you can.” You say. He shoots again and hits it. The bomb blows up blasting the bridge to pieces. 

 

A moment of silence and you feel Jasper grab you and kiss you. So relieved and thankful that you steadied him enough to make the shot. It feels good as you kiss him back. It feels right.

At least one good thing came from building this bomb. You finally had the power of a gun. Not in your hands, but in Jasper's. And as he kissed you, you knew that his gun would always be protecting you.


	13. Myra

Myra, age 16, female. 

An orphan, your parents died from pneumonia a few years back. But you're a sweet kid, who dreams of seeing earth. On the Ark you were one of the care takers of the tree for their earth religion. 

You were arrested for a fairly unjust reason. Your crime is small but as you know, all crimes on the Ark are punishable. You such in after hours to a sector you weren't suppose to be in to see the religion tree. It had been a bad day, and more than anything you wanted to dream of a better place, earth. 

When you get to earth with rest of the 100 you don't fit in a lot. You leave prematurely before everything falls bad with the grounders in season 1. 

You find a different tribe of grounders, the ice nation. Where is also where you find your best friend Koda. And her older brother I Ezekiel, who just so happens to be your love interest.

Ezekiel is the one who finds you freezing first at the edge of the village. Bringing you into his and Kodak's hut.

Your first kiss with Ezekiel is a few months later when he saves you from a mutated polar bear.


	14. Kayla Channer

Kayla Channer, age 18, female. 

A normally calm girl with a slight fun side. 

You were never arrested. But you come down with one of the fallen pieces of the ark. Your heavily injured but you manage to fix yourself up. As your job on the Ark was training to be a medical assistant. 

Your best friend is Jackson, your mentor. And your live interest oddly enough is Jackson as well. He's a few years older but you like him.

You believe its just a school girl crush till one day you and him are treating someone who has been hit by acid fog. Your patient unfortunately dies after you've been working on him for hours. The ground is rough. 

It is the first patient you've had die on you and you are a mess. But Jackson is there for you. He holds you through the pain.


	15. Claire Pace

Claire Pace, female, 19 years old. 

She is a bit of a tough cookie to crack. She likes to consider herself a lone wolf. That is until she is dropped with the other 100. 

Arrested for a minor fight caused by your intolerance to rumors that surround you being an illegitimate child. 

Your best friend turns out to be something truthfully unexpected. A goofball that brings an odd smile to your face, Jasper Jordan. Who also turns out to be more as you grow to like him. He makes you happy in a way you've never felt before.

Your first kiss with Jasper is under a tree after some grounder causing trauma. Hit by an arrow, your bleeding out and his jokes just aren't working. So he decides to take another approach.


	16. Wanda Stacy

Wanda Stacy, female, age 17.

She likes to have fun. That being said she goofs around a bit.

She is unfortunately arrested for a small prank gone wrong as it ends up damaging a small bit of the arks food supply. 

Your love interest is Wells. Wells enjoys the refreshing light and warmth you bring to things. You make him laugh and smile. Which on the ground, is definitely something everyone needs.

You unfortunately do not get a first kiss before his death. But your favorite memory is one with him. One night under the stars when you let down your guard and dropped the comedy you use to protect yourself. You talked about your hopes of what earth will be as you explore it and smiled together in agreement and hope for the future, before falling asleep next to each other.

Your best friend is Clarke after Wells dies. You're both in pain and decide to be there for each other. She lost her best friend... and you, lost the only person to ever make you feel "at home."


	17. Isabella Knight

Isabella Knight, female, 16 years old. 

She's training in the ark guard. Arrested for beating up another cadet, you have a short fuse.

Love interest is Bellamy Blake. You share a love of guns and power. Power means security after all. 

As you have a lot of fight. When you get down to the ground you and him quarrel and bicker a lot. You don't like being told what to do. 

On a hunting trip getting trapped by acid fog into a cave, where you share your first kiss. 

Best friend is Nathan Miller as he understands you, and even teaches you to shoot better. Not that you needed much help.


	18. Marigold

Marigold, female, age 17 years.

A free loving girl, much like her name, beautiful inside and out like a flower. 

Best friends are Monty and Jasper. A s they love to have fun too. You've known them since you were children. 

You're Ark job like Monty's and Jasper's was supply agriculture. Particularly in healing herbs. 

You were arrested and put into the skybox for sneaking medicine to a sick, six year old girl, trying to make her feel better. 

Your first kiss with Jasper is actually before lock up at a holiday ball. He does not know it was you as you wore a red gold mask the whole time. But you know it was him.


	19. Alys Dawnter

Alys Dawnter, female age 19.

Never arrested. Ark Job was agriculture scientist. You have a brain, you like to study and exercise your mind. Your job lets you do that as you figure out how plants grow better, what they are useful for, and how to breed and cross breed them. It's a lot of reading before any actual experimenting as you can't afford to be wrong and waste resources up there. But you love it. 

You come down to earth in one of the fallen ark stations and immediately set to work again. You love earth, you love all the new plants species to learn and experiment with.

Love interest and best friend. You take a particular interest in a grounder named Argus. You like him as he shows and teaches you more about the plants around you. He finds you a bit odd, you're a sky person after all. But he grows fond of you for how truly amazed and grateful you are to be there,

Your first kiss is on one cool afternoon. When he shows you his favorite place. A weeping willow with white flowers blooming from it. You are in awe at it's beauty as you two lay beneath it. You end up sharing a long kiss, and a bit more under the tree


	20. Bethany Shephard

Bethany Shephard, female, age 16.

"Born from a boombox" It's a phrase you've heard in a movie in Arks archives. You relate to as you love music. You use all your time when you are not in primary school researching it. Listening to it. It eases you. And it is what makes living on this space ship bearable. 

You are arrested after tampering with an intercom to broadcast songs to the entire Ark. You know it's an over reaction on the councils part but you believe it was worth it. Everyone for a whole week was happier on the Ark because of you.

On the ground and in lock up your best friend is Harper. Who finds your addiction to music fun. You bring smiles to everyone on the ground as you bang on different thing and sing. Anything to make music in your free time. You soon get the hang of small acapella with a few. You even manage to get Bellamy the leader to sing along once! It makes work around the camp fun, bearable.

You have many songs memorized from the Ark archives. You find yourself singing all the time. Your favorite song and the one you sing the most is "Just give me a reason" by Pink. You have no idea why you like it so much. You've never even had a relationship. But you guess it's the hope in the song. 

One day on a hunt you find an old busted up keyboard. You recognize what it is supposed to be instantly. You insist on taking back to camp. Bellamy reluctantly lets you since you keep them all entertained, and there spirits high. Raven hooks it up to the power source in the drop ship. But to your dismay it's too busted up. And you have no clue how to fix it, no one does. You figure it's for the best though. You'd probably sound awful playing it. 

But you can't help but wonder how it would have felt, sounded, to play it. One night when everyone is asleep you go to it and your keys start to move across the broken and aged keys. Like you've seen in old movies on the ark. You close your eyes and imagine playing it, hearing the notes, as you start to sing your favorite song. 

And then you hear something that shocks you. A smooth baritone voice joining you in the song. But whose you have no idea. Until the verse, "We're not broken just bent. We can learn to love again." As Bellamy sits next to you. 

Corny right? You cant help but bust out laughing. You are shocked as he glares. But you smile. Who new the big bad toughie would ever do such a thing? You end up kissing him then and there.


End file.
